


It's All Yours

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Khonjin has just gained Pent's powers, Other, Pent is mentioned, Spag and Khonjin/Spag is mentioned but not actually a Focal Point, also mentions of Gilno bc its canon in my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin has just gained Pent's powers, now he just needs to figure out how to use 'em.(Miiiiight turn into a series but I promise nothing.)





	1. Anything, Anytime, Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a request (or something of it fjkhgfgjkdfhg)!  
> If you have one, feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

"I'm.. I'm. I'm god.. I'm really god of here now?" Smack nodded before him.  
  
"I gave you Pent's powers.. They're no longer theirs. You have them, and you can do whatever you wish with them."  
  
"Whatever I want? Like.. Like anything at all?"  
  
"Anything, anytime, anywhere. It's all yours."  
  
"But why give it to me? I'm- Haha, I'm a kid! Well, a teen but-"  
  
"It's your world. You know how it works best, and Pent can't be trusted with it anymore. Pent needs to move on. You're the best one for the job to keep this world in order."  
  
"But.. What if I mess it all up?"  
  
Smack thought for a moment.  
  
"Then fix it."  
  
"But I d-" Khonjin began, but Smack had already whisked himself away yet again.  
  
Khonjin took a deep breath, turning around, and whisking himself back to Fratelli's pizzeria. Gino looked at him from his stool. Khonjin walked over, and pulled himself up into a stool opposite Gino and faced him.  
  
"Well.. How'd it go?" Gino asked, curious. Khonjin put his hands together and breathed in, searched for words, tried to speak, and let out the breath.  
  
"I don't know.. Good? I guess? I.. Think?" Gino rested his chin on his hand.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'you think'?" He asked, raising a brow.  
  
"I don't know.. I mean- What.. What Smack told me.. I guess I always like, joked about it.. Or I did sometimes, but I never thought it'd really happen.."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"I.. I'm? I'm god now." Khonjin said, not meeting Gino's eyes. Gino's eyes opened wide, his brows shot up. He gestured to Khonjin.  
  
"You're god now?"  
  
"I guess.. Apparently.. Smack just. Gave me all of Pent's powers! Anything they could do, they can't anymore, and I can.." He raised his hands in almost frustrated way.  
  
"Well.. What's it feel like? Bein' god and all now?"  
  
"I dunno.. It- it kinda feels like how on your birthday when everyone asks if you feel your new age yet, but you just? Feel the same as you always did.. I guess.. More than anything I feel nervous.. I could change anything with just a snap.."  
  
"I.. I suppose you could."  
  
"I mean!" Khonjin threw his hands up, glaring at the counter, "I didn't ask for this! I just wanted Pent to stop fucking things up here! They tried to break me and Spag up and Spag was heartbroken! He wouldn't even talk to me for a week! Course.. I can't blame Spag.." He dropped his hands on the counter again. "He thought I took him out for our first date, and then just broke up with him for no good reason.. I'd be mad too..."  
  
"But it wasn't you." Gino reasoned. "'Sides, you can always take him out on a real first date at some point.. It's about time you do that anyway, how long you all been together now?" Khonjin averted his eyes as Gino chuckled.  
  
"A- a while.. I just.. Get nervous when I think about it. What do you even do on a first date anyway?" Gino chuckled.  
  
"Ya jus' treat it like hanging out, but with a little more privacy, but not too much, ya hear?" Khonjin's face turned red.  
  
"I know, I know! I mean like.. Just. Do- do I kiss him?"  
  
"If it feels right," Gino shrugged, turning and hopping off his stool to look at something in the back. Khonjin quickly followed, hopping over the counter, which earned him a glare from Gino.  
  
"How do I know if it feels right?" Gino, looked in a drawer for something.  
  
"You'll just. Know, I guess. It's kind of a 'now-or-never' feeling, I suppose." Khonjin scuffed a foot on the already scuffed floor.  
  
"Did you ever take dad out on like, a 'first date'? Did you know if it felt right? Wh-" Gino waved a hand, stopping him right there as he grew red himself.  
  
"I- I mean- I- Yeah, I suppose I.. I took your dad out on a.. Kinda first date. It wasn't much, just.. A walk in the park a little before sunset.. No fancy dinner or nothin'.. I just kinda. Let him be himself.. And.. I didn't really.. I mean I did- I-" He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself as Khonjin chuckled at Gino's being flustered.  
  
He shook his head, pointing up to a cabinet. "G- get the stuff from that cabinet down for me, will ya? You're young and spry, or whatever they call it." Khonjin looked up.  
  
"Oh, okay." He reached a hand out, and the upper cabinet door flung itself open, perhaps a little too hard, and the ingredients: canned pasta sauce, bags of flour, and saran wrap came clattering onto the counter. The flour bag upon impact opened partly, flinging flour everywhere, including on the two standing before it.  
  
There was a steady moment of silence, before Gino turned to Khonjin. But instead of anger, his face held confusion. "How.. In the hell.. Did ya do that?" Khonjin looked at his hand, frowning at it.  
  
"I.. I don't know.. I.. I just. It's like I just knew to do that. Kinda. I didn't mean for the whole..." He gestured at him, Gino, and around them, "flour situation to happen.." Gino shook his head, glad the conversation had switched though. He walked over to get a broom, sweeping up the mess, "Don't... Don't you want some kinda help?"  
  
Gino raised a brow at him, "Not if you're gonna use your new powers n' shit ta try an fix it." Khonjin looked away.  
  
"I wasn't gonna.." Gino handed him the broom.  
  
"Sweep up then, I'll go get some rags." Khonjin nodded, and set to work as Gino ambled off to find said rags.


	2. A little bit frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khonjin tries for the first time to actively understand these new fancy powers he has.

After the fiasco that occurred with Khonjin's first accidental use of his new powers, he helped clean as much as his attention span let him. Soon enough he had bothered Gino so much he'd been ordered to get out, Gino nearly growling as he said it, and Khonjin went on his merry way.

As he wandered off to wherever his feet decided to take him, he couldn't help but think more about his first show of power. That little burst wasn't even something he meant to do, he wasn't even thinking about it. He just held his hand out, and BAM! Open door and flour everywhere!

He stared at his hands and stopped walking. Pent.. Pent had said that they could end that world just by snapping and.. Khonjin had that power now. And he was curious.

But if he ended the world could? Could he bring it back if he wanted to? How would he even go about it if he could? He didn't know enough it.. It was too dangerous to try.

Wasn't it?

Of course it was.

... Maybe.

Of course Khonjin, having never been one to listen to any sort of conscious he may have had that told him to stop doing things that could be dangerous, held up his hand, took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight.

And snapped.

He peaked one eye open. Everything was the same, nothing had changed that he could see.. So, he tried his other hand. Still nothing. Nothing at all. No time stopping, no sudden horrible darkness, no clouds, nothing. Nothing to signal anything was wrong.

Because.. Nothing was.

Khonjin snapped a few more times and frowned, "they fuckin lied! I knew it!" He shouted to no one in particular. Then he stopped. And took off his glove in a moment of geniusness, and snapped again. Still nothing. "OKAY THEY REALLY ARE A FUCKING LIAR! WOW WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" He grumbled and complained about it to himself as he stomped off.

He arrived at a park. He decided to try out that one again, not the snapping, because that was clearly Pent bluffing, but to move something in front of him.  
Just had to practice, that's all it was, just needed to focus. But he needed something that could fall normally.. Like.. Uh.. An apple! Of course! Totally inconspicuous!

He walked to the nearest apple tree and stared up, hands on his hips. So.. How did he go about this one again. Just reach up and....

Nothing.

He made a fist and then frowned, he was trying to use his powers, not The Force. He reached up, closed his eyes, and tried to relax. 'Fall.. Uh, release.. Drop?' he thought, thinking internal commands could work. He kept trying different commands, till he finally got frustrated enough, and quickly clenched his fist and shouted, "DOWN!"

An apple shot like a bullet quickly, and thonked a familiar frizzy haired man right on the head. "Ow!" He squawked.

Khonjin covered up his mouth and tried not to laugh, a few snickers escaping anyway, then the tree leaves above him shook a little... And all the apples from it fell out of it at once, some hitting and bouncing off of Khonjin's head. He made a loud frustrated noise, that and the apples gaining all the park attendees attention, and stomped away from the pile of apples and onward to home.

Once he arrived home he laid down on his bed angrily, head still pounding from his accidental self inflicted apple assault. Being a God was stupid so far, he decided, he just kept messing it up. Pent never messed their powers up right up until the end when the pressure was on.

He pouted for a long time in his bed, scrolling through his phone. He saw Spag had made a new post and clicked on it, checking it out. On the post was a picture of his hand holding a basket full of apples. The caption read, "All these apples apparently just fell from the tree at once, so I took some, and imma make an apple pie!"

Khonjin huffed, he loves his boyfriend but this was just too much for the young new god. He let out an angry noise, slammed his phone down on the bed, rolled over, and forced himself to go to sleep.

Fine. He'd just try again next time.


	3. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khonjin visits Gay Spaghetti Chef and they discuss Khonjin's newfound godhood some.

Khonjin wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, he rolls over, groping around till his hand lands on it. He holds the phone up to his ear as he sits up and rubs his eyes, "Hello?" He asks, yawning as he does so.

  
On the other end he is greeted by the chipper voice of his boyfriend. "Hiya Khonjin, you sound sleepy." He laughed. Khonjin yawned again and nodded.

  
"Yeah, haha, I took a nap."

  
"Oh dear'a, I didn't mean to wake you up, sweetheart! You can'a go back to sleep if you'd like!" Khonjin waved a hand lazily.

  
"Nah, nah, I p-pr-probably needed to wake up anyway. So, what's up?" He wrapped the blanket around himself a bit tigher.

  
"Well! You see, I was in the park earlier, and found apples scattered all over the ground, and they looked just fine, like they'd fallen recently! I picked some up in my basket, and imma gonna make an apple pie!" As Gay Spaghetti explained, even as the memory of failing his test try at his powers irritated him, Khonjin couldn't help but feel happy. He loved hearing how excited Spag could get, and how happy he sounded. "And since I hadn't gotten to spend a lotta time with you, I thought if you helped me make the pie, it'd be a nice little excuse!" Khonjin could practically hear the smile in Gay Spaghetti's voice.

  
"Yeah! I'd like to help, or, y'know, be some entert-tainment at least, haha." He stretched his arms, "when did ya want me to come over?"

  
"Hmm.. Maybe in about an hour or so'a?"

  
"Can do, babe, see ya then."

  
"See ya!" And they hung up.

  
It didn't take long to get to Spag's house now, ten minutes at most. He was used to the route, as it was on the way to the pizzeria! He knew he had time, so he put on an alarm and let himself fall back asleep.

  
\--

  
Khonjin arrived just the slightest bit later, knocking on the door and hearing a "come in!" from inside, so, he did. He closed the door behind him, wandering his way to the kitchen and finding Gay Spaghetti washing the apples he'd picked up. He smiled when he glanced at coming in, and kissed his temple when Khonjin gave him a hug and said hello.

"Hello to you'a too, sweetheart."

Khonjin hopped up onto a kitchen stool and sat, rolling around one of the already clean apples, "you plan to use these all in the pie?" Gay chuckled.

  
"No'a sweetheart, most I just picked up for snacking on, healthy eating and all'a that." Khonjin shrugged. "Speaking of eating, something eating you up?" Khonjin shrugged again.

  
"Yeah.. I mean, you know how I'm like? Llliterally god now?"

  
"Generally it's hard to forget when your boyfriend becomes god, so yes I do, continue."

  
"Well like, Pent had all these like, powers and stuff. And I guess when I got their.. Godhood, I also got their god powers?"

  
"So? What are you'a saying?" Gay asked, turning around to face Khonjin, drying his hands with a dish towel.

  
"I found out I can use them? But like.. I don't know how to use them yet. Soooo like.. I dunno. I don't like it, having this like, super cool thing but not even being able to use it." Gay nodded.

  
"You're frustrated, but you only found out about this.. What? A few hours ago?"

  
"More or less, yeah.."

  
"Well then of'a course you wouldn't have a handle on them yet, Khonjin. No one expects you to be perfect with these, especially not on your first day with 'em.." he walked over to Khonjin, putting a hand on his shoulder. Khonjin leaned into his gentle touch.

  
"I guess not.. But I want me to be p-per-p- the best at it right away. I hate that I'm not..." Gay Spaghetti wrapped his arms around Khonjin in a hug.

  
"I know'a you do, dear, I know.. But for a while, while you practise, that's how it's gonna be.. But hey, you have'a all the time in the world to practise, so let's take your mind off of it for a bit, and help me make this'a apple pie! Whaddya say?" Khonjin for a minute, till a small goopy smile appeared on his face.

  
"Yeah, let's make a pie."

  
And make a pie, they did. And it was delicious.


End file.
